I Will Remember
by kalypsowolfe
Summary: There are the deaths you've heard of. Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Colin Creevey. But there are at least 50 more unnamed people who died fighting against Voldemort and his allies in the Battle of Hogwarts. This is their story.
1. Introduction

In the early morning hours, on May 2, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts occurred. It was a day of a great victory, where good triumphed over evil, it was also a day of great loss for both sides fighting that day. Of the people who were fighting against Voldemort, there were more than 50 deaths. There are the people you know like Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Colin Creevey, but there are at least 50 more unnamed people who died. This is the story of the unknown who laid down their lives so that others may live.


	2. Chapter 01: Mary Hyland

**01\. Mary Hyland**

MARY HYLAND

APRIL 16th, 1981 TO MAY 2nd, 1998

SIXTH YEAR | HUFFLEPUFF

 _(Halfblood)_

"Phoebe!" A voice shouted. "What are doing here?!"

A young girl turned. "I wanted to fight!"

"You're too young."

"I'm 13." Phoebe stubbornly told her.

"That's too young. Mums already in Azkaban, I can't lose you too."

"You won't, Mary, please, I have to fight."

"No, and that's final!" Mary replied.

"Mary!"

"Watch out!" Mary pushed Phoebe down as a green spell soared over their heads, hitting the wall behind them. "Come here!" She pushed Phoebe into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Stupefy!" Her spell hit a death eater who had been dueling Cho Chang. "Quickly!" Mary shouted her, "Round up anyone underage and put them somewhere safer."

Cho nodded whilst continuously firing spells at the advancing Death Eaters and snatchers.

Mary pointed her wand at an archway. "Bombarda!" She shouted. The archway collapsed preventing any more death eaters from coming through. Cho nodded to her once more before retreating to side corridor. Mary turned and was about to go down another corridor when she noticed the door to the room where she had trapped Phoebe was hanging open. She walked closer and poked her head in.

"Dammit Phoebe, now I have to worry about you too." She turned and raced down another corridor towards more fighting sounds.

"Abbott!" She called over to a shorter girl with blond hair.

"yes?"

"Get the little ones to safety."

"Of course." Hannah Abbot then screamed as a green curse hit a small boy with dark hair and dark skin. "No! PROTEGO TOTALUM!" An incoming red spell bounced back to hit its caster, who screamed in pain.

"Salvio Hexia!" Mary added to Hannah's shield. She turned to the smaller students behind her, "quickly! Get to safety!"

They hesitated, "Where ar—" A little girl with red hair and a blue and bronze tie started to ask.

"Ravenclaw tower!" Hannah added. "Hurry!" They retreated, with the older students in the group guarding them as they fled.

They fled, Mary, turned to Hannah, "Can you hold them off? I'm gonna go gather up more younglings."

Hannah nodded in affirmation, casting of three stunning spells in rapid succession. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," Mary replied and she turned down another corridor. Green spells flew the air, constantly barraging the stone wall that several students were hiding behind, occasionally firing a spell over at the advancing enemy, just enough to keep them from getting too close. She ducked down quickly as a green spell missed her by an inch. Slowly but surely she made her way to where the students were huddled together.

"Anyone below their sixth year must leave now and head to Ravenclaw Tower. Anyone younger than seventeen, make your own decision, but I advise you to go with the younger students and protect them." She told them. "And remember, older ones protect the younger ones. I'll cover you." She added. "Fumos." A yellow spell shot from the tip of her wand and soon the area was covered by a smoke screen. There were yells of confusion from the opposite side. "Quickly, go, go, go."

"What about you?" A little boy wearing a Hufflepuff tie asked.

"I'll be fine." She answered. "Go."

She turned back to where the death eaters were and she continued casting.

"Revelio!" A voice shouted.

The smoke screen started to fade.

"Where did they all go?" Someone asked.

"Bombarda!" Mary screamed aiming her wand over the barrier.

Screams echoed through the area.

"There's still one there!" One shouted angrily. "Get 'em!"

Without the constant spellfire, they had been under. They started to advance easily. Mary, realizing she wouldn't make it if she stayed. "Fumos." She whispered her wand pointing straight up. Once the smoke had settled thick enough she made a run for it, trying to reach a long corridor.

"Immobulus!" A death eater shouted. Mary felt her body freeze in mid-run.

"Revelio." Another added.

"Well, well, well, did your friends leave you behind?" The one who'd frozen her asked.

"Clearly." One laughed.

"Kill her and get on with it."

"Not yet." The 'leader' replied. "She killed some of our own with that explosion spell. I think I'll take my time." He turned back to Mary. "This will be slow and painful."

"Incarcerous." He bound her with ropes before he unfroze her. He forced her on her knees and then knelt down to her level. "It's too bad you won't see our victory happen. But, oh well. I can deal with that."

"You'll never win, scumbag." Mary shot at him.

He glared. "Crucio!"

Mary screamed in pain.

"Like that? Crucio. Crucio. Crucio."

Her screams filled the air.

"Mary! Let her go!" A voice called out.

The death eater stopped in his torture of Mary and turned in surprise. Mary turned her head.

"No." Mary croaked out. "Run, Phoebe, run."

"I will not!" Phoebe stood her wand pointed at the death eater.

"Who's this?" The 'leader' asked, a look of cruel amusement on his face.

"I am Phoebe Hyland and you will put my sister down," Phoebe responded.

"No." The death eater responded. "I don't think I will. Crucio." He cast at Mary again.

"Stop!" Phoebe ordered.

"Are you going to make me?"

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Yes."

"And ho—."

"Conversus Psáremros." She cast,

The leader ducked. The orange light hit an unsuspecting death eater, causing his head to turn into a fish. After a moment, he fell down, motionless.

"Clever. Expelliarmus!" The 'leader' growled. "Avada Kadav—."

"No! Incendo!" Flames burst out of her wand, distracting the death eaters and allowing Phoebe to disappear.

"Now you'll really pay and I have a perfect way."

"Go to hell, bastard." Mary spat at him.

He smirked. "Nos Respiraeni." He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ears, "I'll find your little sister, and I'll kill her, slowly and very painfully."

He then watched as Mary's face slowly turned blue from no oxygen. She fell to the ground, unmoving, her eyes wide.

 **KALYPSO'S GUIDE TO SPELLS:** ** _CHAPTER 01._**

Stupefy: _Stunner, or Stupefying Charm used to render a victim unconscious (or knocks them insensible temporarily) and can halt moving objects._

Bombarda: _Causes a small explosion. Bombarda Maxima amplifies it, creating a bigger explosion._

Protego Totalum: _A protective enchantment used to defend a certain area or dwelling for an extended period of time. Variation of Protego._

Salvio Hexia: _Strengthens other protective spells or deflects any hexes cast toward a specific location._

Fumos: _The smokescreen charm, it creates a defensive cloud of smoke from the tip of the caster's wand._

Incarcerous: _Binds someone with rope._

Crucio: _The Cruciatus Curse, one of the three unforgivables. Tortures opponent, if used for extended period of time, it can cause insanity._

Conversus Psáremros: _(Mine) Transfigures someone to a fish._

Expelliarmus: _Disarming Charm. Disarms opponent._

Avada Kedavra: _The killing curse, one of the three unforgivables. Kills opponent instantly._

Incendio: _Fire._

Nos Respiraeni: _(Mine) Causes someone to not be able to breathe._

 ** _Please ask permission before using the spells labeled_** _(mine)_ ** _. Thank you!_**


End file.
